Pitiful Mind of Me
by Senshi Nadeshiko
Summary: Rated R for lot's of cussing and other things. It's really funny, at least I think. Just read and review, please? I give you a cookie! :)


Hiya! This is some fucked up story I've been writing during school. It's really messed up. Hope you enjoy!   
Disclaimer: ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE, ME BE HAPPY  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadeshiko: * Walks in dragging a reluctant Gohan * Now stay still!  
  
Gohan: Oh Kami…  
  
Nadeshiko: * Gives him the eye O.o *  
  
Gohan: Where's the exit?  
  
Nadeshiko: Um, right over there… Hey! You're trying to get away from me!  
  
Gohan: No! I never said I was!  
  
Nadeshiko: Get him evil fruitcakes!  
  
* Evil fruitcakes attack Gohan *  
  
Gohan: Ahh! Mercy!  
  
Nadeshiko: I knew you'd take it my way :) Anyways, this is some fucked up story I made. Cool isn't it? No? Well, it's not cool just yet, but it'll get funny later… I hope…  
  
Gohan: Did anyone forget about me??  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadeshiko: * Kicks a piece of corn repeatedly *  
  
Quatre: What are you doing to that poor piece of corn?!  
  
Wufei: this is injustice!  
  
Nadeshiko: Kicking a piece of corn is injustice?  
  
Wufei: What? No, no, I meant it's injustice to have relationships with other men  
  
Nadeshiko: O.o queer…  
  
Heero: Omae wa korosu  
  
Nadeshiko: Omae wa korosu  
  
Heero: * whimpers *  
  
Duo: Heero! Come on, let's get to work in bed!  
  
Nadeshiko: Disturbing gay people…  
  
Heero: Coming! * Skips away *  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadeshiko: AHHHH! The British are coming!  
  
Usagi: AHHH! We're all gonna die!  
  
* British people march into room *  
  
Ami: How fascinating!  
  
Nadeshiko: * stares at one of the guy's butt * Yup, very fascinating…  
  
British Dude: We have come here to kill you!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Not if I can help it!  
  
Nadeshiko: It's a bird! It's a plane! No! It is a bird! Wait… hold on… * gets out binoculars * Umm, forget that. It's really the Great Saiyaman.  
  
British Dude #2: Sayingman?  
  
Saiyaman: No, Saiyaman!  
  
British People: Oh, Sayaiman!  
  
* Kills all of the British with his finger… pinky to be exact *  
  
Nadeshiko: My hero! * Does a funky dance *  
  
Saiyaman: What an odd person… * flies away *  
  
Usagi: * Occupied eating Kami knows what *  
  
Ami: *Reading *  
  
Nadeshiko: * Acting stupid *  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadeshiko: Vegeta!  
  
Janet: Brett!  
  
Brett: Janet! Oops, sorry, wrong show…  
  
Nadeshiko: Odd… * Spots Vegeta beating the living shit out of Trunks * I better stop this disturbing act of violence… later. * Sits down and watches *  
  
* Hour Later *  
  
Nadeshiko: * Still watching * I'll help now.  
  
* Runs over to Vegeta and grabs his hair *  
  
Vegeta: Gah! Not the hair! I spent a lot of money just to get it right!  
  
Trunks: Kami! Finally! Sheesh… * Walks into the house all bloody and crap *  
  
Bra: * Walks outside and hugs Vegeta * Daddy? What happened to Trunks? He's bleeding a lot and saying a lot of potty words.  
  
Vegeta: Uh… Who knows. Now go help your mother do something.  
  
Bra: Otay! * Runs off, slamming into a tree in the process *  
  
Nadeshiko: What a sad little girl…  
  
Vegeta: Say that again!  
  
Nadeshiko: I said, what a sad little girl  
  
Vegeta: Shit, I was hoping you didn't say it.  
  
Nadeshiko: o.o…… ooookay, anyways, I gotta go. * goes poof in a green fog *  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nadeshiko: * Appears in outer space * Gah! Shit! I can't breath! *gasps for air but there is none, uh oh :) *  
  
* Ship appears out of hyper space *  
  
Nadeshiko: * turning blue * * Swims to spaceship * * Soor of ship opens * * Swims in *  
  
Nadeshiko: I can breath again! :) * Does a funky dance *  
  
People: * stare *  
  
Nadeshiko: Nik!! * Backs up * * Head hits metal pole * * passes out *  
  
DARKNESS!!!!  
  
Nadeshiko: * Wakes up *  
  
Gene: You've been out cold for 3 years! That's a long time!  
  
Nadeshiko: No, really? I never knew 3 years was a long time!  
  
Gene: * gasp * Me neither! We must be twins!!  
  
Nadeshiko: What an odd person… odd and sad…  
  
Melfina: * monotone voice * My life sucks, my life suck, my life sucks, my life…  
  
Nadeshiko: Shut the fuck up!  
  
Melfina: * meep *  
  
Nadeshiko: I am almighty!  
  
Gene: o.o;;  
  
Jim: Sup my homies? Der be some fat motha fucka hoe in da kitchen, yo!  
  
Nadeshiko: What the hell… he's talking shit!  
  
Gene: He's been doing that all the time since he started watching MTV  
  
Nadeshiko: ………………………..  
  
Gene: ………………………..  
  
Nadeshiko: …………………………  
  
Gene: ……………………………..  
  
Nadeshiko: ……………………..  
  
Gene: ……………………………  
  
Nadeshiko: ………………………………  
  
Gene: Quit it!  
  
Nadeshiko: ………………………..  
  
Gene: ……………………..  
  
Nadeshiko: …………………………  
  
Gene: ………………………..  
  
Nadeshiko:………………….  
  
Gene: grrrrrrr  
  
Nadeshiko: ……………………..  
  
Gene: ……………………….  
  
Nadeshiko: ………………….  
  
Gene: QUIT IT!!!  
  
Nadeshiko: * meep *  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that pretty much raps up my little story. Messed up isn't it? Ya, I thought so. I might add some more. I know the Outlaw Star scene at the end was sort of incomplete but hey. It's really late and it's a school night. My dads nagging me to go to bed so what can I do? Well, please review!! Bye! *~ Senshi Nadeshiko, the Megumi of All Stupidity 


End file.
